1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting an umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching to a torso and supporting a pop-up umbrella upright without the use of hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An umbrella requires a user to employ at least one hand to hold the umbrella shaft by its handle. When it is necessary for both hands to be free, one cannot also hold an umbrella. When an umbrella is to be held for a long period of time, it becomes very tiresome. Thus, in each of these situations, it is desired that an umbrella not be supported by the hands of the user.
Numerous innovations for devices for supporting an umbrella without the use of hands have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,654 to Petracco teaches the ornamental design for a combined umbrella and body attachable support.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,263 to Lauby teaches an umbrella holder comprising a belt having an adjustable buckle and adapted to surround the waist of a wearer, a looped member carried by the belt and adapted to receive the handle of an umbrella while permitting rocking of the handle, a shoulder strap having its ends secured to the belt, and means carried by the shoulder strap and adapted to detachably lock the stem of the umbrella to the shoulder strap.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,984 to Kruithof teaches an umbrella holder comprising a stiff backing, a sheet of flexible material secured to the backing with its intermediate portion projecting forwardly from the front face of the backing to provide a pocket open at its top, a block thrust into the pocket through the open end thereof and fitting snugly therein with its upper end spaced downwardly from the upper end of the pocket. The block is formed with an axially extending socket leading from its upper end. The portion of the pocket extending upwardly from the block is of a length adapting it to be folded rearwardly over the upper end of the block against the backing. Means detachably secure the folded upper portion of the pocket against the backing in overlying relationship to the block. The upper portion of the pocket is formed with a slot whereby the staff of an umbrella may be thrust downwardly through the slot and into the socket of the block. Means carried by the backing secures the holder in an upright position against a person's body.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,149 to Grogan teaches an elongated hollow substantially rigid member adapted to receive the shaft of an umbrella, and having an elongated filament slidably connected with the elongated hollow member and extending the length of the hollow member. The filament having the central portion thereof formed as a loop adapted to surround the wearer by going over one shoulder and under the opposed arm of the wearer, and the terminal ends thereof surrounding the waist of the wearer. Means secure the terminal ends. Also included is means adapting the elongated hollow member to receive umbrella shafts of different diameters. Insertable means releasably secure the umbrella shaft within the elongated hollow member.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,339 to Pearson teaches an umbrella support that includes a planar support having upper and lower pockets thereon to receive a curved or straight handle of a short or long umbrella shaft, respectively, of an umbrella to be supported. The support is mounted on the front or back of a user's body. When mounted on the back, the angle of the planar support to the user's body can be varied by a pivotally mounted plate at the bottom of the planar support engaging the user's body at various angles. The upper end of the planar support has guide passages to receive a portion of the umbrella shaft and retain it therein. Leather straps secure the umbrella shaft to the planar support between the upper or lower pocket in which the handle end of the shaft is supported and the passages in the guides. The upper end of the planar support has a pivotally mounted plate with slots therein to receive the umbrella shaft when the plate is in a horizontal position. In this position, the umbrella shaft cannot pass through the guide passages so that the angle of the umbrella to the planar support is different. Each of the slots in the pivotally mounted plate retains the umbrella shaft therein.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,786 to Drane teaches an umbrella holder which straps to an individual's torso and is adapted to hold an open umbrella upright so as to permit the user's hands to be unencumbered. The umbrella holder includes a harness having a shoulder strap which crosses the back and chest of the user at an oblique angle and engages a waist belt. A support member which secures the umbrella to the harness extends generally perpendicular from the belt and engages the shoulder strap. The shoulder forms a brace which provides lateral support to the support member to maintain the umbrella in its upright orientation.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for devices for supporting an umbrella without the use of hands have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.